xXBitter AppleXx a twilight fanfiction
by missxbeautiful
Summary: What would happen if my oc entered twilight? guaranteed to be a heartfelt story of love, passion and loss.  Please enjoy!  IMPORTANT when i said "neck ears" i meant cat ears! haha oops


author's note: hello every1~! welcome 2 my very first ever fanfiction! ill do my best ot spell everything correct but my spelling sux lol ^^; Plz enjoy!

Also, im very good with metaphors, but if they're ever confusing just ask me n ill explain!

Enoguh talk, here we gooo! (^o^)/

today, as usual, a small catgirl was wondering through the world. the occasional glance her way was had as onlookers noticed the tiny girl, her luminous hair swaying in the breeze. it was long and white like snow and clouds. her eyes, a piercing gold, twinkled in the sunlight. fluffy black adorable neck ears were on her head, and a black kitty tail was attached to her as well. her cheeks were glowing slightly red, the color of beating hearts of passionate love. she was a very beautiful little girl, and many of the onlookers noticed this.

"what kind of life" thought one passerby "must she lead, to have such a beautiful, pure glow to her?" the thought made him smile a small smile, thinking that the charming little girl must lead a very beautiful life.

if only he knew how wrong he was.

you see, the small girl lived no ordinary life. indeed, she lived a life full of strife and sadness, her life was a bitter black hole of emptiness to which their seemed to be no escape. it started when she was just a child, no older than 3 years old. all of the kids at school bullied her. she was just too cute and pure, and they wanted to tear her innocent hope from her heart. it is true, they were indeed jealous of the girl's shining heart and adorable nature. but it didn't end there. her parents died when she was 4. the accident was too horrible for the girl to bear, and she lost her ability to speak. then she went to live with her uncle, a wretched drunkerd who eventually died of lung cancer. after that, she had no one. so the poor girl, then 10 years old, went off to live all by herself. she wandered around searching for a meaning to life, the light at the end of the tunnel, a place that she could call home. but alas, she found nothing. for an endless amount of time the trees were her home, the birds and insects her only friends. even these friends she couldt keep, since she had to keep on the move, hoping that she would stumble upon something.

what thing?

Life.

Love.

Destiny.

the very things we all seek for. but for this little girl, it was so much harder. she was al alone.

Lost.

Empty.

But still…hopeful.

And one day, that fateful rainy day in forks, her hope would pay off.

That day was today. the downtrodden young catgirl, now 16 yrs of age, did not no it, but she was about to stumble on a boy who would change her life forever. Right now, she was walking with a determined glint in her eye, unaware of the awestruck looks of the passerbyers. She was walking down a street in forks.

"Nyaaa…so tired of walking every day, forever." She spoke quietly to herself. "But no! i can't lose hope ever! one day i will find a place to call home! i just know it, i do!" This passionate outcry was directed to no one, but littel did she know, a handsome vampire heard every word of it.

this handsome vampires name?

edward cullen.

he watched the beautiful girl and immediately new he was in love. her swaying white hair was hipnahtizing, she was a truly beautiful woman. her skin was so pale but 4 her rosy red cheeks, she was slender and small. if it weren't for the cat ears and tail, which edward cullen found adorable, she could have been mistaken for a vampire, perfect and pale.

For that handsome vampire boy, it was love at 1st site.

"hello, what is your name?" he spoke. the catgirl turned around, startled and blushing and just so cute.

"M-my n-name i-is….Sakura Hime."

"Nice to meet you. my name is edward cullen. jsut what was going on just then?" he asked gently

"oh…it's nothing…" sakura hime said in her soft, childlike voice, sounding very sad. "you said u were searching for a place to call home…woud u like to stay at my mansion?" now usualy edward wouldn't just let strangers stay at his house like this, but this gril was special. she seemed so hopeless yet still optimistic, like her life had ben very hard but she still could smile and be happy in that adorable way she had, he just couldnt help but fall in love.

"oh…but i couldn't!"

"u sound like you need a place to stay…i m happy to have u and im sure carlisle, emmet, esteem, alice, and rosalie would be very happy 2 have you. except maybe rosalie, who is very mean, but…i have a feeling she would like u. o, and my name is edward cullen."

"oh thank you so much! nice 2 meet you edward! but…why am i special?" she asked very timidly.

"Well…it's nothing." Edward would have been blushing but hes a vampire. THe 2 walked back 2 the mansion.

"You know, sakura hime?" sakura hime looked at him, tilting her head like a cute little puppy. "yes, edward-kun?" Edward shyly took hold of sakura's small, pale hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You're very beautiful."


End file.
